The Quidditch Game: Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff
by AnimeValkyrie
Summary: A story about RAVENCLAWS!!! Yay! This story has no mention of Harry Potter in it... it is all about two Ravenclaw fourth years... and a game of Quidditch... please read and review! Go Ravenclaw!
1. Part One

A/N- Hello, everyone! Don't you just get tired of Harry Potter and his friends? Well, I sorta do! Who cares about Gryffindors! They get all the popularity… what about us Ravenclaws? We're the smart ones! Now, wouldn't it be nice if we had a story about RAVENCLAWS for once? (You know you want to say yes…. SAY YES!!!) Ahem… right… anyway, this fic is but a small piece of the story of two fourth year Ravenclaw girls named Anna Rackens and Arran MacFelt. This takes place during the second Harry Potter book back in November when nothing was happening. Since I am giving you a chapter in their saga and you don't know what's going on… I'll explain.

**Anna Marie Rackens**- Ravenclaw fourth year; is tall, has short blonde hair and brown eyes; she is a chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team; is also a _registered_ Animagus; (became an Animagus at a young age because dad was and auror fighting You-Know-Who and the Rackens were on his black list… very bad…) can change into a sparrow…: is a descendant of Rowina Ravenclaw (her mum's maiden name was Ravenclaw); s a "rule-bender" as she likes to call herself, but is a perfect teacher's pet at the same time (despite the fact that she gets detention every week…)

**Arranniniane MacFelt**- Ravenclaw fourth year; Scottish girl; medium height, has long dark brown hair and blue eyes; wants desparatly to become a beater for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team; she is temporary replacement Beater for this game; is an un-registered, illegal Animagus (but becomes registered later….) who can change into a Clydesdale horse; is a "rule-bender" also but gets caught most of the time (especially by Professor Flitwick…); she is a perfect student and is a favorite of Professor Snape (can you believe it? A Ravenclaw too!) 

**Charlie Hawk**- Ravenclaw fourth year; tall, has brown hair and bright blue eyes; likes Anna very much… but won't tell her (-_-); chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team

**Stephen McIngraham**- Ravenclaw fourth year; tall, has dark blonde hair and green eyes; Scottish boy; plays beater on the Quidditch team; is put out of commission at practice by a rogue Bludger and can't play in the game; likes Arran (and Arran likes him back…) but is too shy to tell her (-_-)

Here's the Roster for the other players on the team:

**Chaser**:   Steele, Montgomery "Monty"…….……5th  

**Beater**:    Justinson, Derek…….………………. .6th 

**Keeper**:   Davies, Roger…………………………5th 

**Seeker**:    Windle, Jeffery "Jeff"……………….. ..7th 

**Manager**: Underwood, Sean………………….....4th 

Well, that about covers it… drop me a line if you are confused in any shape, way, or form. Flamers are not appreciated. I'm going to try and keep this as close to the book as I possible can. No, Anna and Arran are not best friends with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, or Hermione Granger. (But Anna's little sister, Kathleen is a second year Gryffindor… but she is not good friends with Hermione… and Anna and Arran ARE good friends with the Weasley twins…) Now, isn't that refreshing? Okay, on with the story!

P.S- I OWN HARRY POTTER!!! MWUHAHAHAHA!!! I KEEP J.K. ROWLING LOCKED UP IN MY BASEMENT AND MAKE HER WRITE FOR ME!!! (wait… I don't have a basement… oh, well… I still own Harry Potter and there ain't nuthin' AOL-TimeWarner can do about it!)

The Quidditch Game: Part One (er… I guess you could call it a chapter…)

"Anna! Throw it here!" Charlie Hawke shouted to a blue blur skimming the ground.

"Alright! Catch!" the blur said stopping suddenly just inches away from Charlie. She lightly tossed the Quaffle to him.

"You know that's not what I meant…" Charlie said catching the ball.

"I know. I just feel cheeky today that's all!" Anna smiled and sailed toward the goal posts.

"Rackens! Hawke! Stop messing around! We need to practice our backwards pass!" Roger Davies shouted from the ground.

Charlie sighed and flew to the middle of the field to take his place beside Anna and Montgomery Steele, a fifth year. They flew together, as one, toward the goal posts. Anna had the Quaffle. Then she threw the ball to Montgomery and he passed it to Charlie who sped full speed to the goal posts in which Davies was guarding. He stopped for a split second, turned to the left and darted at the left hoop. The red ball went straight through the hoop with Davies just barely missing it.

"Alright! Go Charlie!" Anna and Montgomery said together.

"Good job, Hawke. If you do just that at the Hufflepuff game, we'll be sure to have the Cup!"

Charlie nodded and circled the field. 

"Alright everyone! Off your brooms. Down here." Davies said as he touched ground near the Ravenclaw stands, "Now, all of you know we play Hufflepuff tomorrow. We are doing great but we need a little work on our Hawkshead Attacking Formation. Rackens, you need to ease up and not rush it."

"Mm." Anna said.

"And Monty, you need to not enter the scoring area."

"Right! But it's hard to control this ancient broom…" Monty said looking at his rough, warn, old Shooting Star.

"It's all right, Monty," Anna said reassuringly, "You'll get a new broom soon. I'll let you borrow my Service Kit to fix it up a bit!"

"Yeah, and I'll lend you my new and improved Cushioning Spell!" Derek Justinson, a sixth year, said.

"Uhh… thanks, but no thanks, Derek. Last time you made up a spell, I was in the Infirmary for a week just to get the spots off!" 

Everyone laughed.

"Well, it's the thought that counts, Monty." Jeffery Windle, the seventh year seeker, said quietly.

"Your absolutely right Jeff! But can we please get on with it… I have Snape's homework to do." Anna said.

"Quite right. So practice is tomorrow and don't be late… Underwood…" Davies said looking at Sean Underwood.

"What?… Huh?…" Sean, a fifth year, said looking around confused.

"Roger says don't be late, Sean." Charlie said.

"Oh… yeah… about that…"

"You've been off to see Rachel? Hm?" Anna said making girly eyes at him. (Rachel Sermons was Anna's roommate and Sean's girlfriend.)

"Hey, so what if I have? It's none of your business anyway." Sean said sulking.

"It's all a bit of fun. Just don't be late anymore. Got it?" Davies said.

"Alright." Sean said.

"Now. Go get showered and be back here tomorrow at six o'clock in the morning." Davies said.

"Six? Why, none of us will even be up by then!" Anna said.

"Yes, but tomorrow you will."

"Great. Now we'll have to play in the dark." Anna said pouting.

"Nope! With my new and improved Lumos spell…"

"NO MORE SPELLS, DEREK!!!" the whole Ravenclaw team yelled.

"Right… just a suggestion…"

Anna walked up to Charlie.

"Great score today, Charlie." Anna said smiling.

"Thanks." Charlie said seeming far away.

"What's wrong? Is something the matter?"

"No. I'm just tired that's all."

"Oh. Well you seem a little sad today. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Honestly, I'm fine."

"Okay. Well I'll see you in the Common Room."

"Mm."

Anna walked toward a girl with brown hair standing near the gate.

"Hello, Anna. How was practice?"

"Good. But I'm troubled, Arran."

"Why? What for?"

"Its Charlie."

"Oh. About the 'death cup'." (Charlie is in Arran's Divination class and she read his teacup and it said death in it… an omen… ooohh…. Spooky….)

"Yeah."

"I'm sure its nothing."

"It's bothering me, okay! I don't like for the guy I have a crush on to be all sad!"

"Hm… his is acting a bit odd… but maybe he's just tired… could be more than just the 'death' thing. Where's Davies? I need to talk to him about tomorrow… plus we're going to practice." Arran said smiling.

"Did you see Stephen?" Anna said wiping the sweat off her brow with her robe sleeve.

"He's awake and he'll be at the game tomorrow."

"Did you tell him why I couldn't make it?"

"Yes. He said it was perfectly alright… he understood."

"Good. I wanted to come but, practice and stuff."

"Yeah."

"Well, I have to go… I'm dead tired and I need a shower. You can use my broom. I think I'll fly…"

"No! Anna! Don't! You know the---" Arran started to say but Anna had already transfigured into a sparrow.

"Oh Anna! You love to break rules!"

The sparrow just pecked at her ear and flew off toward Ravenclaw Tower.

* * * *

            Anna flew straight to an open window in the middle of Ravenclaw tower. She zipped threw and transfigured back into her human form. She walked over to her trunk and picked up her wand. 

"Open!" She said waving her wand at the trunk.

The trunk creaked open.

"Time for a shower." 

She got a change of clothes and walked out of the room. She got to the outside landing and turned left into a door that suddenly opened in the wall. She went in and came out ten minutes later. She went back to the dorm and came back out. She hopped on the spiral railing. She started to go down but someone grabbed her shoulder. It was Charlie.

"Anna. Be careful! You don't need to get hurt…uh… I mean for the game… we need all our players if we are going to beat Hufflepuff." Charlie said turning pinkish.

Anna got down off the rail and faced Charlie.

"Charlie. I appreciate the warning but please, I can take care of myself."

"Anna… just… just be careful, that's all" Charlie said and quickly ran down the stairs.

"What was that about I wonder?" Anna said to herself.

She hopped onto the banister once more and slid down to the Common Room to do her homework.

* * * *

Anna opened the door. She crossed the room and climbed up to her bed and flopped down. She lay their thinking about what Charlie said for a while until someone entering the room disturbed the silence. 

"Anna? Are you in here? Where were you?" Arran said.

"I'm in here…" Anna said. She told Arran what Charlie had said and they talked for a while then their three other roommates entered: Rachel Sermons, Pauline Urto, and Wilita Nandene. Then they went to bed; Arran dreaming about her new temporary position as Beater and Anna about Charlie.

* * * * 

            The morning dawned clear and bright. Early November is usually a very good month for Quidditch; cold but clear. Anna awoke suddenly and checked her watch.

"Ah! Arran, Arran! Wake up! We've got to get to practice!" Anna yelled as she jumped out of bed and ran to the bed next to her. She yanked back the heavy blue curtains and shook Arran awake.

"What… is it! Leave me alone! Can't I get some sleep around here?" Arran said as she flailed her arms trying to get Anna away.

"Nope. Sorry. We've got to get to Practice or Davies will have our heads!"

"Oh, yeah! Let's hurry!" Arran said leaping out of bed.

They hurriedly got dressed in their Quidditch robes and bounded down the staircase and out the portrait door. They raced down the hallways and finally made it to the Quidditch field. The sun was just starting to come up when they reached it. No one was there.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me… no one is up yet…" Anna said disbelievingly.

"They better be up! It's the crack of dawn and _we're_ up!" Arran said.

" 'Be here at six in the morning' Davies said. Well, were is he!" Anna said annoyed.

Just then, Derek Justinson came up behind them.

"What are you doing here? We meet in the Great Hall. Davies sent me to find you. Everyone is here except you two." He said half laughing.

"That's the last time I vouch for a morning game…" Anna said.

Derek led them to the Great Hall where the team was all standing around looking like they hadn't woken up yet. Anna walked over to Roger Davies.

"Davies. Next time you schedule a six o'clock in the morning practice… please inform everyone of _where_ we are going to meet."

"I thought you knew…"

"No, we didn't. Post it up next time!" Anna said storming off. 

She walked over to Charlie and sat down beside him.

"You feeling alright today?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. I'm still tired… rough week." Charlie said yawning.

"Alright everyone! Let's get going! We have two whole hours to practice and I'm going to make good use of 'em!" Davies said as everyone started to get up. 

            The Ravenclaw Quidditch team proceeded down toward the field. When they got there, they all were shocked to see seven green-robed players already there. The Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Uh, excuse me? We booked the field, can't you read the sheet?" said Davies angrily.

"Heh heh… well, I'm sorry but we need to practice for out game too. And train our new seeker." Said Marcus Flint, Slytherin captain stepping back and showing a small greasy-haired boy with a sneering face.

"Meet our newest seeker, Draco Malfoy." Flint said proudly.

"Isn't he a second year? Since when does the great Slytherin Quidditch team have a second year seeker? Oh, wait. I forgot. You don't have anyone better! Ha ha ha!" Anna said, jeering.

 "Oh, you think its funny? Well, wait 'till my father hears about you. You'll be expelled for that remark." Said Malfoy.

"Oh no! The little second year is going to cry to his daddy and get me expelled. Oh what shall I do?" Anna said with mock fear.

The Ravenclaw team all laughed.

"And we're all going to be drowned by his how much pig grease he puts in his hair! Oh, no!" Arran said.

"You'll pay for that one, witch!" Malfoy said as he pulled out his wand, "Incendio!"

A fizzle of green fire spat from Malfoy's wand.

"Ha! The little second year can't even do a simple Incendio spell!" Anna laughed, "This is how you do it! INCENDIO!"

Green fire erupted from the tip of Anna's wand and shot straight at Malfoy. It caught his robes on fire and he began dancing around trying to get away from it.

"Ahhhh! Get it off! Help! Ahhhh!" Malfoy screamed.

The whole Ravenclaw team burst out laughing hysterically.

"Why, you!" Flint said roughly grabbing Anna by the robes and thrusting her to the ground.

Anna fell with a loud thud and Arran ran to her side.

"Leave her alone!" Charlie said as he jumped up and punched Flint in the face. Flint was so shocked that he stood there dumbfounded, as did both the teams.

"Charlie! No! Don't fight! He's not worth anything!" Jeffery Windle said holding Charlie back from punching again.

"Heh heh… sticking up fer his girlfriend… how sweet." Flint said rubbing his red jaw and wiping the blood away from his nose.

"Enough! Flint, go away! We booked the field!" Davies said angrily.

Flint motioned to a boy who looked like his brother and the boy gave Davies a slip of paper.

Davies took one look and ripped the paper in half.

"Now, leave. LEAVE I SAY!!!" Davies yelled.

The Slytherin team looked at him angrily but they eventually turned to go. Malfoy was still whimpering. Anna sat up slowly.

"Hey, second year. Want some more? Incend-- " she started to say.

But Malfoy gave out a terrified cry and ran away as fast as he could. The Ravenclaw team all laughed and congratulated Anna on her ingenuity. She stood up and dusted off her robes.

"Well, now that that's settled… are we going to practice or what?" she said.

"Right!" the team responded.

They continued to the field. Anna walked beside Charlie.

"Thanks for… well, sticking up for me… you didn't have to do that…" Anna said timidly.

"Uh… well… your welcome. I couldn't sit there and watch you get pushed around. I had to do something to him…"

"Well, I appreciate it." Anna smiled.

Charlie gave a small smile and speeded up to Montgomery.

The Ravenclaw team's morale was high thanks to the beating Anna gave to the Slytherins. They had a good practice.


	2. Part Two

A/N And here is the last part to my wonderful story! But wait! There's more! There will be more coming from me, AnimeValkyrie about my two Ravenclaws, you can bet on that! But right now, I have to get my thoughts together and write it down. So now here is the last part to THIS story… but rest assured I will be back!

P.S.- I don't own Harry Potter anymore… (-_-) the police caught me… and now J.K. Rowling is free and I'm stuck in the slammer writing this… (-_-) *sigh* Wo is me….BUT! All the other OC's are MINE!!! Hahahahaha!!!

The Quidditch Game: Part Two (erm… chapter two I guess…)

The Ravenclaw team ate breakfast in the Great Hall. All were a bit tired, but more of enthusiasm than exhaustion. They couldn't wait until the game at eleven o'clock that morning. The weather was perfect; calm and clear. The Hufflepuff Quidditch team was a formidable opponent, but they felt that they were no match for the cleverness and skill of the Ravenclaw team. (The Slytherin team was marked by the brutality of its players; Gryffindor by the skill of its keeper and seeker; Hufflepuff by its honesty; and Ravenclaw by the overall speed and quickness of the team. The philosophy of the Ravenclaw's were "In Quidditch, speed can mean everything.") Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have always been a big rival of each other; like Gryffindor and Slytherin, although Slytherin hates everyone. The bell rang for morning classes. Anna and Arran got up to leave, but Davies stopped them.

"Rackens, McFelt. Be on your guard for the Slytherins. The story may have gotten around by now. Just watch yourselves. Especially you, Rackens," he said glancing around.

            The story had gotten around. The Slytherins told everyone that the Ravenclaw team attacked them. Malfoy was still scared out of his mind from the morning. The Slytherins were secretly going to put Anna out of commission before the game. They dispatched two of their strongest players to follow her and hurt her when the chance was good. But Anna knew how they worked and was prepared. She planned the whole day to walk around in a crowd of her girlfriends and she had her wand ready at all times. She was smarter and quicker than the slow-witted thugs who were after her. The whole Ravenclaw team knew this too and they all vowed to keep an eye on her. They all enjoyed Anna's company and were very protective of her. They thought of her as the "little sister" since she is the youngest and the only girl on the team. 

            Anna looked around as she got up. She was unconcerned. She spotted the agents.

"Look. They're going to send West Flint and Morgan Thatcher after me this time. They're the dumbest of the lot. Let's go before they get a head start," she said to Arran. (West Flint was Marcus Flint's younger fourth year brother.)

"Hm," Arran agreed.

They quickly walked out of the hall and stopped near the door. 

"Quick, behind the door. When they walk by I'll put a sticky charm on them. They'll stick right to the floor," Anna said darting behind the huge wooden door.

Arran moved into position behind the other door. Flint and Thatcher were approaching fast. 

"Okay. On my signal…" Anna whispered to Arran.

Arran nodded her head and readied her wand. The thugs were at the door.

"Now!" Anna mouthed.

"STUCKOLOPUS!" Anna and Arran said at the same time.

Flint and Thatcher were instantly stuck to the floor.

Anna and Arran came out from the doors and giggled at them.

"Hello, boys. Where you looking for me? You seem to be stuck. Well, ta-ta!" Anna jeered and blew a kiss at them which made them angrier. Arran fluttered her eyelashes and then Anna and Arran walked calmly down the hallway still laughing as Flint and Thatcher were fuming and desperately trying to get out.

"That ought to hold them for a while…" Arran said giggling.

"I think your right, Arran." Anna said as they both laughed.

* * * *

The bell rang for the Quidditch match. The Ravenclaw team all got out earlier from class and was changing into their robes. They then walked down to the field in order; Charlie first; Anna beside him in the middle; Monty beside her; behind Charlie, was Derek and next to him was Arran; Davies and Jeffery came last. Arran was very nervous and Anna had to console her often. Charlie had a determined look on his face and Monty looked unconcerned as if he had done this a million times over. Davies had a look of pride and heroism about him and Derek and Jeff were smiling and having a good time. They reached the gate and waited.

"And now, the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team!" Lee Jordan the commentator said over the din of the crowd.

The team all instantly mounted their brooms and zoomed onto the field. The noise of the crowd was overpowering. Ravenclaw has always been a favorite Quidditch team to the students at Hogwarts. Over the last three years, Ravenclaw has won the Quidditch Cup. 

            The team took their positions on the field; Davies at the goal posts; Charlie to the center field facing the Hufflepuff chaser; Anna and Monty hovering close overhead; Jeffery high over the field; and Arran and Derek close to the edges of the field.

"Now I want clean game, boys," Madame Hooch said.

Charlie and the other boy nodded.

"Alright! Here they go!" Madame Hooch unlatched the trunk housing the balls and quickly stepped onto her broomstick. Charlie shot straight up and grabbed the Quaffle. Anna zoomed past him and snatched it away from him as Charlie and Monty flew side-by-side her toward the glimmering goal posts. Anna passed the Quaffle over her shoulder to Monty and he passed it to Charlie. Charlie then sped at the Hufflepuff keeper head on. The Keeper got scared and quickly moved out of the way and Charlie scored the first point of the game.

"Goal! Ravenclaw scored! That's Ravenclaw, 10; Hufflepuff, nothing!" Lee Jordan yelled in the microphone. The crowd cheered loudly as the Quaffle doubled-back straight into the hands of a Hufflepuff chaser. Anna zoomed after her, and fought furiously to get it back.

            Meanwhile, Arran was having the time of her life. She was beating Bludger's right and left at the Hufflepuffs. Everytime one got close to hitting a player, she would wince and say, "Sorry!" Derek had to tell her more than once to quit saying "sorry." But a few minutes into the game, she was already getting tired. She was not built for being a very effective Beater, but she loved it just the same.

"Now I know why there aren't many beaters who are women. Ugh!" she said to herself as she smacked a Bludger straight at the Hufflepuff seeker, Cedric Diggory. 

"Sorry!" Arran said timidly.

"Arran! Please! You don't have to say sorry every time you hit the Bludger! You're supposed to hit it at them!" Derek said, annoyed.

            Twenty minutes into the game, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were tied, 50 to 50.

"Ravenclaw in possession!" Lee Jordan said.

Just at that moment, Charlie felt very strange, like something bad was happening. Instinctively he yelled, "Anna! Look out!" Anna looked up and saw a great black Bludger speeding towards her. She swerved her broomstick to avoid it and crashed into the wall. She gained control of her broomstick and flew upward back to the field. She flew next to Charlie.

"Thanks for the warning," she said and flew toward the Hufflepuff in possession of the Quaffle. 

All of the sudden, Anna felt stiff and cold. She tried to move but her arms were frozen stiff. She wanted to scream but she couldn't move her jaws or vocal chords. Since she couldn't hang onto her broomstick she slid off the side and fell. Anna was fully aware that she was falling and was sure she was going to die. Charlie was flying toward the goal posts about to score when he saw her. He immediately dropped the Quaffle and shot straight at Anna to catch her. He caught her and suddenly he felt his body seizing up with numbness. 

"Frozen charm…" he thought to himself and he squeezed his legs around his broomstick and pointed it toward the ground. He clutched Anna in his arms and prepared to crash to the ground. His body continued to freeze up as he neared the ground.

"Wait! What's this? Rackens has fallen off her broomstick and Hawke has caught her! Oh, no! Something's wrong. They're going to crash!" Lee Jordan said as the crowd rose up and yelled. Everyone on the field stopped and watched Charlie and Anna crash to the ground. The broomstick hit first and snapped in half. Charlie and Anna went flying off it and hit the wall hard. Arran flew as fast as she could and jumped off her broom.

"Arran, don't touch them!" came a strong voice from behind. It was Albus Dumbledore.

"It's a body freeze charm. If you touch them, you will become frozen," he said strongly.

Arran backed off wiping back tears. Moments later, the whole Ravenclaw team was crowded around the frozen figures. Dumbledore raised his wand, "Mobilicorpus!" he said, raising the bodies in the air. Everyone moved out of the way as they came floating by. Dumbledore took them to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey came bustling out.

She gasped.

"What happened, Headmaster?" she said aghast.

"They have been frozen by a Body Freeze charm," he said.

"I've dealt with many a Body Freeze charm, I'll fix them right up…" piped Professor Lockhart from out of nowhere. Dumbledore stopped him.

"That's quite alright Professor. Madame Pomfrey will tend to them." Dumbledore said putting Anna and Charlie's bodies on a hospital cot.

The other teachers entered.

"What happened, Albus?" said Professor McGonagall, "Oh! A Body Freeze…"

"Who did this?" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick.

"I haven't the foggiest… Professor Flitwick, will you lead a search of your fifth year and up classes. Since only advanced Charm students know the Body Freeze charm," said Dumbledore concerned.

"Yes. I would be glad to do it," Flitwick said and he hurried out the door.

"I will search also, Headmaster," said Lockhart trying to sound heroic, and he too rushed out the door.

"Now the hard part is getting them unstuck…" said Madame Pomfrey.

"Well, I'll leave you to it Poppy," said Professor Dumbledore as he and Professor McGonagall left the room.

* * * *

            Anna woke up in a soft white bed. She immediately knew she was not in her dorm room. She moved and instantly pain shot through her like a knife. She managed to turn to her left and she saw Charlie's brown head under the white blankets. 

"Charlie… where am I?" Anna said looking around her. Anna had been to the Infirmary many times but at this point she was very confused and disoriented. Madame Pomfrey came up to her. 

"How are you feeling, dear?" she asked sweetly.

"Fine, I guess… what happened? Why am I here?" Anna asked.

"You and Mr. Hawke were frozen by a Body Freeze charm during the Quidditch match yesterday. From what I heard, Mr. Hawke put his personal safety at risk to save you when you fell. When you both fell, you broke quite a few bones in your arms. Mr. Hawke however, shattered the bones in his arms and cracked a few ribs, as a result of the frozen state he was in. He is still recovering. He's been sleeping like that since you were brought in yesterday, and it's eight o'clock now. The whole team has been in here to see about you two, especially Miss McFelt. I'm so sorry dear…" Madame Pomfrey said.

"No…" Anna said, looked over to Charlie and tears welled up in her eyes.

Madame Pomfrey walked slowly away.

"He was… trying to tell me…" Anna said as she buried her head into the pillow and cried for a long time. 

* * * *

            The night was cold. Colder than usual in November. Anna awoke and looked over to Charlie. He was awake. 

"Charlie… how do you feel?" Anna asked slowly.

"Anna? Where am I? Are you alright?"

"We're in the Infirmary. And I'm fine."

"What happened to me?"

"When you caught me, we fell from pretty high up and you shattered the bones in your arms and broke some ribs. I only broke a few bones in my arms."

"Wow… I didn't know it was so serious… ow…"

"Don't move too much. Relax. Here, I'll come to you…" Anna said getting up tenderly.

"Anna… don't… you don't need to be out of bed…" Charlie said trying to sit up.

Anna got up laboriously and hobbled over to Charlie's cot. Luckily, there was a chair already there and she sat down.

"Lie still… thank… thank you for… saving my life…I… I owe it to you…" Anna said with tears in her eyes.

"No problem… I had too… I didn't want to lose you…" Charlie said putting out his hand and taking Anna's. He smiled. Anna wiped away her tears and sniffed.

"Don't cry… I can't stand it when you cry, Anna… especially for me…" Charlie smiled.

Anna sniffed once more and smiled. "I can't help it, Charlie…"

"I know… truth is…" Charlie started to say, but a noise in the hall stopped him.

"You better get back in bed… they won't want you out… especially in the condition you're in…" Charlie said letting go of her hand.

Anna got up and hobbled back to her bed.

Madame Pomfrey walked in to check up on them. Anna and Charlie feigned sleep until she went away.

Anna opened her eyes.  
"Oh, Charlie?"

"What?" he said.

"Your broom… well… broke." Anna said shyly.

"Oh… well… that's okay… I needed a new one anyway…" Charlie said. Anna could tell he was sad about it.

"So what were you going to tell me?" Anna said wanting to change the subject.

"Oh… nothing…" Charlie said quietly.

"Okay…" Anna said drifting off to sleep. "Goodnight… "

"Goodnight, Anna," he said yawning.

They slept soundly through the night.


End file.
